Princess Romance
by DeathPrince
Summary: Yuki, Kyo, and Haru are princess at Fuijimore high school for boys. But suddenly Ayame the student conucil President sends them to Nashawhocares high. To help there teams become victories. But what will happen if someone finds them out? Something bad?


**This is one of my favorite stories. -_- not! Anyway N joy.**

_**Princess Romance!**_

As Kyo, Yuki, and Haru set out on another romantic adventure in Fujimore all boy's school. Well, first thing in the morning ain't so well. Like waking up and getting dressed for all the boys in the school. This is not a Yaoi. I would never, ever, mess up fruits basket like that. :D Trust me..........

"Hey, Yuki~" Haru said while trying to wake Yuki up.

"I told you! He ain't waking up! Leave that asshole alone!" Kyo yelled while brushing his teeth.

"I have to Try. Yuki my love. I will wake the princess up with a kiss." Haru said.

"Haru. If you don't back the hell away from me things will get ugly." Yuki said with cold eyes.

Kyo was laughing but then choked on his spit.

"Ah. Finally. We're going to be late for class." Haru said.

Yuki got up from his bed. "Sigh, I see. Then wake me up normally." he said.

"That was normal. In sleeping beauty it was at least."

"Your weird......"

"I know...." (If I was Yuki, I would have slapped him at that time.)

Kyo was still choking.

"Anyway have you seen that stupid cat?" he asked.

"Yeah. He's in there choking to death." Haru said calmly.

"Oh is that so? Then I'll be getting dress."

"You bastards!!! You wouldn't help me?!" Kyo yelled.

"Not in a million years cat." Yuki said walking out the door. Then he left.

"You two never get a long do you?" Haru asked.

"Who the hell asked you?!" Kyo yelled. "Anyway, let's get going."

"Okay."

So, after that crazy morning, they where finally in class, but then the student council called them out of class.

"Welcome Princess!!!" Ayame yelled.

"The hell you want Ayame. We where in class." Kyo said.

"Yes you perverted man. What do you want this time?" Yuki asked.

"AhhhhH~ So mean! I just wanted to say Hi!" Ayame yelled.

"Kiss my ass Ayame." Yuki and Kyo said as they walked away.

"Hold on! Hold on! Okay, the reason I brought you here was because......" Ayame said pausing.

"Because?!" Kyo yelled.

"I have a job for you!!!" Ayame continued. "Muahaha! Didn't see that coming did you?! Hatroi, hand me those papers!" Hatori handed Ayame a file that said,"Princess Romance"

"Now then! You will be going to Nashawhocares Academy! There sports teams seems to be losing. They have notice that our teams are rising to win. Of course they came to us asking for help! MUAHAHAHA I couldn't refuse! I can't keep you pretty boys all to myself now. Your leaving today!! Now pack up!" Ayame said.

They left the room.

"Damn that Ayame!! Having us do other peoples work!" Kyo yelled.

"Well we're going to keep it cool while where there. We don't want people to find out that we're-" Yuki said before he was intrupted.

"Homo." Haru said.

"No Haru." Yuki said shaking his head.

"Gay?"

"No."

"Lesbians...."

"NO!!! Forget it. Your a moron!!!" Yuki yelled storming off.

Haru turned to Kyo and said," He wanted me to say Cross dressers."

"Dummass." Kyo said. "Now you got him pissed."

Haru ran off to Yuki yelling down the hall,"YUKI!!!! Wait for me!!!!!~"

"Sigh, morons. You gotta love them."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next hour they packed up for there travel to Nashawhocares Academy. Don't blame me for the name it just happened! They arrived there standing in front of the gates, worried.

"Big school." Haru said.

"Seems like they got money." Kyo said.

"Now I want to remind you two to behave yourselves!" Yuki said.

"Yes Mom." they both answered.

Yuki looked at them with cruel eyes. Well it isn't like he couldn't, it's just that he can. As they go into the school there first stop was the councils office. Inside there was Akito with open arms. (-_-. Like hell that she/he it thing would open arms to anyone!!)

"Hello and welcome princess." Akito said. "Ayame sent such pretty people here."

"Ahem! If you will, please show us our rooms." Yuki said.

"Ah, of course. But first, you have the football team to cheer for. So get! There about to practice!!"

"Yes sir!" all of them yelled.

The went to the dress rooms and became Princess! Of course with the help of Shigure! (Don't ask.) Shigure help the guys put on there wigs, lipstick, and over beauty items. After that they headed out onto the Football Field.

"Sigh, I hate this job!" Kyo yelled.

"Stupid cat! Wave hi!" Yuki said.

"Heeelllllllooooo~" Haru said waving at the men.

"Haru has no problem doing it because he's in love with who?!" Kyo said.

"Don't start cat!!" Yuki yelled.

"Do your best out there!!!!!" Kyo yelled enthusiastic towards the guys. They screamed back.

"Yeah do you best...." Haru said.

Yuki did his ultra super sexy move towards the guys while yelling,"Hopefully you guys do great!" Kyo started to laugh hard.

"Now I know why your a princess yuki! Cause you look like a gir-" Kyo said before getting hit by Yuki.

"And always Kyo gets beaten up by Yuki. Sigh, huh?" Haru said looking behind him.

A girl was running with papers and books in hand. Then, she tripped. Haru went over there to see if she was okay.

"You okay?" Haru asked. The girl looked up at him.

"Beautiful...." she said.

"What?"

"OH! I'm sorry. It's just that your very beautiful."

"Eheheh why thank you."

"HEY! What are you doing Haru?!" Kyo asked while coming over.

"She triped and fell. I had to help her up." Haru said waving hi.

"Yet you didn't help her up!!!!" screamed Kyo.

Haru looked at her. Still on the ground with papers everywhere. "Oops." he said.

"The hell with opps!!! Here let me help you up." Kyo said giving her a hand.

"Uh...thank you." she said getting up.

"Hey Kyo. She thinks your beautiful." Haru said.

"What the....." Kyo said.

She was staring at him(?) intensively.

"Sigh, well your more, eh....b-beautiful than me?"

"Stupid. You don't say it in a question."

"HEY!!! Torhu!!!! What are you doing?!" a girl said running over. But then stopped and looked at Kyo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beautifull~" she said.

"The hell?!" Kyo yelled.

"Ah Kagura is there something you need?" Torhu asked.

"OH yes! The teacher was wondering where you were. I volunteered to find you and look what you found! A beauty from heaven." Kagura said still looking at Kyo.

"Ah, we are Princess Haru and Princess Kyo." Haru said.

"PRINCESS?!" they both yelled.

"Sent her on duty to help your teams become victories." Haru continued.

"Ah, just like Akito said! Princess are going to be here at the school!" Kagura said. "Amazing...but where's the third one?"

"Right there." Haru said pointing at Yuki stomping over here.

"What are you doing Haru, Kyo?" Yuki asked.

"Making friends." Haru said.

"NO time for that right now! We need to hurry up and......" Yuki said before he looked at the girls starring at him.

"Oh hello. Didn't see you there. I'm-" Yuki said before being interrupted by Haru.

"PRINCESS YUKI!" said Haru. "He is the leader and the most beautiful one of all!"

"Haru..."Yuki said.

"AMAZING! Simply amazing!!" Kagura said.

"I'm sorry that we can't stay. Take care now.." Yuki said dragging Haru and Kyo away.

"Goodbye." the girls both said.

After the Princess where done with there 'today' work Akito called them in.

"Princess! Did Ayame tell you that your going to stay here for a whole week?" Akito asked.

"WHAT???!!!!" They all screamed.

"Ah I guess not. Well yes, your staying here. All your classes have been rearranged by me. We just need someone to show you around. Torhu! Come in!" Torhu came in the room.

"Torhu here will show your asses around. Now get!"

"It's you....."Kyo said.

"Have we meet before?" she asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well did you guys like it? Hope so, tried to make it at least perfect. :D Yet, I wonder who Kyo, Haru, and Yuki would look like as women? Please send me a photo if one of you guys made one!!! Need to see what I have done. All ways trying never failing,**

**_-DEATHPRINCE_**


End file.
